The miko of earth
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kikyo. But what is his plan? He created a demon just so Kikyo would be weak, Kikyo knows something that he doesn't. But what?
1. Intro

I don't own Inuyasha.

A lone woman walked through the sleeping village. 'How I wish for such luxury, funny when I was alive I never thought sleep as such.' The woman thought as she walked on. She could not sleep, nor do anything else that people normally do. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and she wore red pants and a long white haroi. This was the uniform of her position. She carried her arrows on her back. A bow was held in her right hand as she walked on not caring about the village. She had passed by hundreds like it. As long as no one saw her she wouldn't stop. Slowly and silently she came to the end of the village.

The woman stopped as she entered the forest. She could sense the aura of a strong demon. She knew this powerful aura, had fought the same demon before. But before she could raise her bow, she collapsed on the cold wet ground. All of the souls that allowed her to move had suddenly left her body. She was defenseless and at the mercy of the demon.

"This time Kikyo, you shall not escape me. I will show you who is master." It whispered as it carried her to his palace.

Naraku placed Kikyo on a futon then left her there. He had created a demon powerful enough to suck out all of the dead souls from the late miko. Yet she could not be sensed. Kikyo had no time to attack his new creation. The white demon walked up to Naraku. Her hair was the color of snow as was her dress. She held a mirror that she could command. The girl looked no older then ten.

"Master, who is she?" The child asked in a monotone voice. Naraku turned to his new servant.

"Her name is Kikyo. No one is to enter this room Kanna."

Kanna bowed and walked outside of the room. Kikyo lay unmoving, yet she could here every word that had been said.

"You are insane, Onigumo. Did you believe that little trick would send me back to Hell?" She asked her kidnapper. Kikyo was not surprised to find herself in Naraku's hold. For he was the one who she would defeat.

"Heh, I did not create Kanna to kill you. In fact, that is beyond her abilities." Naraku answered.

'What?'

"Do not look so surprised, Kikyo. I have no wish for your death as of yet." Naraku stated as if reading the priestess's thoughts. Naraku walked out of the room and left Kikyo where she was. He was not letting her go that easily.

Kikyo laid there trying her hardest to think of what Naraku wanted with her. He knew well enough that she could destroy him. What was his plan?

"Ha, your attempts are futile Naraku. You can not kill me. As for what you want with me right now, I shall soon find out."


	2. My last breath

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_look for me in the white forest_

_hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_ –My Last Breath

Kikyo turned her head. Her soul skimmers could not reach her. She was with out hope for escape. Kikyo did not fear Naraku, however she wished to return to Hell.

"Onigumo, to think you were once a poor man I took pity on. I knew for certain that your chances of life were slim."

Kikyo laid there on the futon where she had been placed. She could not move, silently Kikyo remembered what her life had been like. The way Onigumo had been, helpless, defeated, and broken. She thought about the way she had been, merciful, forgiving, encouraging, and protective. Everything a proper miko should be like. She didn't know how long she was alone. All she realized was that Naraku came back into the room.

"Give up all hope Kikyo. Your beloved Inuyasha has perished at my hands, along with all of his companions." Naraku stated as he walked into the room. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You're….you're lying. Inuyasha can not be dead. Besides that child Kagome, she would have fought back and won. After all she is my reincarnation. " Kikyo reasoned.

Naraku threw something to the ground. Kikyo turned to see what it was. 'No! It can't be!' There on the ground was Inuyasha's sword, with his hand still holding it! Kikyo shut her eyes, unable to look at it any longer. Naraku smirked at Kikyo's reaction.

"Kikyo, now that Inuyasha is dead, nothing stands in my way."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Ha, but you cannot serve me as you are now, you will need to live."

"Answer me God damn it Onigumo!" Kikyo yelled, now in raged at the man in front of her.

"Find out the answers to your question yourself Kikyo." That was the last thing Kikyo heard Naraku say before she blacked out. Naraku laughed over her comic form. She would not wake unless he willed her to. He would so have Kikyo under his complete control.

Kikyo woke feeling strange. She was warm. 'How can this be? The dead give off no heat.' Kikyo wondered to herself. Kikyo sat up. She could move! Her soul skimmers were outside of the castle but she could move. Placing a hand to her chest Kikyo felt something she had not felt in fifty years, her heart beating in her chest.

"How?"

"Do not believe you are free Kikyo. I may have given you a new life but **I **am your master." Naraku said from the door.

"You fucker!" Kikyo spat. "What is your intention, Onigumo? Wouldn't I better suit you dead?"

Naraku walked up to his new slave and backhanded her across the face. Grabbing Kikyo's hair so she looked him in the eyes he said to her, "You are my property Kikyo. Displease me and you will be punished. Understand?"

Kikyo spat in his face. "Back off dip shit!" Blood dripped from her lip. "You could kill me and in the end I would win! I haunt you. I always have and always will. Me, the one woman you love but killed out of jealousy." Naraku struck the woman again. This time she was dizzy from the hit.

"You will regret that Kikyo." A sharp pain spread through Kikyo's veins like hot fire. She couldn't speak or breathe. Her body suffered from pain but no mark came to her skin.

"I'll…I'll miss the winter." Kikyo managed to whisper before she collapsed into Naraku's waiting arms.


	3. Everywhere

_When I wake you're never there_

_When I sleep you're everywhere_

_Everywhere_

_Tell how I got this far-_Everywhere

Kikyo woke up in a trance. Something was in her room. Someone, but she forgot who. Then in a flash, he was gone. Kikyo sat up in the futon, waiting for her breathing to calm. She look around the dark room. It didn't make sense. The last thing she remembered was a terrible pain in her chest. Naraku had enslaved her. That's what happened. But did he create her? She didn't know. But Kikyo knew she hated Naraku, for he had done something to her long ago.

"What, whose there?" But it was too late. The figure Kikyo had spoke to vanished. As if it wished not to be seen. All she could remember about him was red.

The doors opened. Kikyo braced herself and grabbed a tiny dagger from the sleeve of her haroi.

"Don't worry Kikyo. I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I hurt my own mother?" A woman near Kikyo's age walked through the doorway. She looked like Naraku, if he was a girl.

"Mother?" Kikyo repeated.

"Yes," The woman answered. "You gave Naraku the Shikon no Tama. From that, he created me, Kagura."

"So, Naraku created you as well?" Kikyo asked. Kagura nodded.

"I'm sorry." Kagura said.

"For what?"

"Naraku killed your lover, Inuyasha."

'Is, is that why I want to die?' Kikyo asked herself. 'My heart feels like it's breaking.' Kagura left plate of food in front of Kikyo then left. Kikyo cried into her hands. She didn't know who or what she was. All she knew was that her name was Kikyo and she hated Naraku. But why? Did she really have to hate Naraku? What was the reason?

There it was again, the spirit that had left earlier. Its hair was silver; it had dog-ears and was wearing a red outfit.

"Are you…Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. The ghost nodded.

The ghost walked up to her, as if to embrace Kikyo, then shook it's head and placed it's transparent hand on Kikyo's cheek.

"You're cold. But that's it." Kikyo explained. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. My heart is breaking because of this."

Inuyasha smiled, as long as Kikyo was truly alive. Nothing mattered to him.

"I love you, Kikyo." At that Inuyasha disappeared.

Kikyo was left alone to ponder her former lover's words. She let tears fall from her eyes,

"I wish, I could remember you."

Naraku walked into Kikyo's room. From what Kagura had told him, his spell had worked. Kikyo remembered nothing. Kikyo glared as he entered.

"Who is Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice laced with hate.

"Nothing then a dead foe of mine." Naraku answered.

"No! He's more then that!" Kikyo shouted.

"How would you know this?" Naraku asked. Had his spell not worked? Did Kikyo remember Inuyasha? Kikyo stayed silent.

"Answer me!" Naraku backhanded her with such force Kikyo fell.

"I…. Saw…him…Inuyasha…said he loved me." Kikyo explained, tears falling on the hard floor. She didn't dare get up though. It would cause more pain.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked.

"I just, saw him, he told me he loved me then just…disappeared, how does he know me?" Kikyo asked.

"He is nothing to you." Naraku walked away leaving Kikyo by herself.


	4. Paradise

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she _

_Closed her eyes_

_She saw what_

_Could have been-_Paradise

Kikyo shook her head as tears entered her eyes. Slowly the miko got off the floor where Naraku left her. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to do something other then bleed. Kikyo sighed in relief; she was standing on her own two feet. It was progress but not much. She walked around the room for a few minutes just to get used to being upright.

'_Now what?' _Kikyo thought, she silently stared out the window to where freedom lay. Wishing, she could be a part of it. Tears started to reform and fall down her face. Kikyo wondered what had happened to her. Who was she? Why was she dressed differently then everyone else? Who was Inuyasha and why did he die? All of these thoughts swarmed in her head. Naraku was answering none of them. She was trapped inside a cold and lost fate.

A shadow was coming up to the doorframe Kikyo braced herself for attack; she relaxed when Kagura walked into the room.

"Do you need anything?" Kagura asked.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me? I don't even know who I am!"

"Because I can empathize with you, I know exactly what you're going through because I've gone through it myself." Kagura answered truthfully.

"How the hell do you know what I'm going through! I don't even know who I am and I have a ghost haunting me!" Kikyo shouted.

"Then I'll tell you, everything, who you really are, what your life was, who your love was, how you died, everything I know about you. But first," Kagura went over to the closet and took out a mirror, Kanna's mirror. Then she dropped on the floor. "So Naraku never knows I told you."

"You…said I died." Kikyo stated.

"Yes, fifty years ago, Naraku killed you, and in his trap, you shot and killed your love, the hanyou Inuyasha." Kagura answered.

"That's why I hate Naraku." Kikyo answered, for the first time in her new life she was starting to understand.

"Among other reasons but that's the largest." Kagura agreed, "But you will soon know the others."

So Kagura told Kikyo everything, everything she knew about her mother. Kikyo was grateful to Kagura. She now understood who she was.

Kikyo went back to her chambers, she laid down on her futon and fell asleep. Her dream showed her what happened.

Dream

_Kikyo stepped out of the hut._

"_Kikyo Onee-sama?" Keade asked. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to get you some more herbs. Forgive me, it was because I wasn't paying attention that you got hurt. Does your wound still hurt Keade?" Kikyo lied._

"_No, not that much. I'm ok, Onee-sama." Her baby sister answered. _

"_I'm glad, I should be back in a few hours."_

_Kikyo took off on a run, she didn't want Inuyasha to wait any longer. She slept in even though she promised him she'd meet him by the sacred tree at dawn._

"_I'm late, I hope he forgives me." Kikyo slowed down when she saw the tree, she was almost there. Stopping, she looked around, but Inuyasha wasn't there. "Did he sleep in late too? I'll wait for him at the meadow, that way he'll see me. If he doesn't I'm sure I'll meet up with him sometime today." _

_Kikyo stood there, in the meadow, and waited for Inuyasha. Then Kikyo remembered that the lipstick Inuyasha gave her was still in her haroi._

'_I haven't worn this in front of him yet, I'll put it on as a small surprise.' Kikyo thought taking out the lipstick, but just when she put it on,_

"_Hah!" Someone struck her from behind on her right shoulder._

_Kikyo fell to the ground from the blow._

"_Even if you make yourself beautiful with this, your ugly nature will still show the blood the youki you killed is good enough you." _

"_Nani?" Kikyo asked. Tears were coming to her eyes as the form of her lover was saying these things to her. In desperation she reached out for the fallen jewel.  
_

"_Fool!" 'Inuyasha' said as he stepped on her hand. "I would never want to become human!" _

_Kikyo looked up at him her body trembling with rage. "The jewel needs more blood, I'll slaughter the village."_

"_Damn you… Inuyasha…you…Traitor!" _

End Dream

Kikyo woke up sweating. "That…was Naraku, he tricked me and cut me down, just like Kagura said. I remember."

Kikyo slowly got up from the bed, she wanted revenge for Naraku's trap. But, that still didn't explain why she was alive, he killed her. She should have stayed dead.


	5. Our Farewell

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I love_

_Is this our farewell? _–Within Temptation

Kikyo held her head in her pillow and cried. She knew what must be done she was a priestess. This was her destiny, to think that brought back other memories. She had loved him too, Naraku had destroyed her life, and she could never forgive Naraku for taking Inuyasha's life. The very least she could do…no…the only thing she could do was avenge Inuyasha.

"I know what must be done, Naraku, tonight your life ends."

Kikyo got off the futon and opened the door. The entire castle had a poisonous miasma as its barrier. She knew that if she wasn't a priestess it would have killed her off by now. She didn't care. Slowly ad silently she walked down the pitch-black halls of the palace. The shadows that her own body made looked like hideous monsters that would kill at the site of fresh blood.

'Those monsters are me! But…it doesn't matter; I've got to find a weapon of some sort. I'll have to try the basement.'

The thought turned her body to ice, but she had no choice. Slowly she opened the door to the basement. It was eve darker the hallways! Kikyo couldn't see an inch in front of her face. The she remembered that her powers created light, she lifted her hands towards the basement. There was a soft warmth that came from her hands and she felt something building up in her Kikyo opened her eyes and found that she had made a soft blue glow in her right hand.

'Well, at the very least I can be used as a candle.' She thought trying to lighten the mood.

Kikyo didn't worry too much when the old stairs creaked under her weight. The basement was in a remote part of the castle so there was little risk of her being caught. When she reached the bottom of the stairs shock took hold of her as she came face to face with the ghost again.

"You're here to help me Inuyasha?"

He nodded, Kikyo saw him point to the far side of the room, a large axe was hanging there.

"Naraku knows you're near." Inuyasha warned. "He's waiting for you in the hallway, but he won't know about the axe."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

With all her strength Kikyo picked up the axe off the hooks. It was heavier then she thought it would be, being as careful as she could Kikyo walked back up the stairs carrying the axe in both hands. She knew this was the last night she would ever be in this castle again.

Kikyo walked with her head held high.

"Good evening, my dear." Kikyo wasn't surprised to find Naraku standing at the corner of the hallway.

Naraku lunged for her but she was a step ahead of him. Kikyo swung the axe in her hands down as hard as she could, almost splitting Naraku's head in half. But that wasn't enough, over and over again she brought that axe down spending all of her energy. When she was finally finished what was once Naraku's body was just a pile of flesh and blood. Not eve the gods could revive him.

Inuyasha placed a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home Kikyo."

And with that, her soul left her body forevermore.

Author's Note: Yes, gory I know. But I finally finished it! Yes I know it was short but if I made it longer I would have ruined the story.


End file.
